Be All Right
by Ishida Takeru
Summary: This is my entrance to Lyra's contest. Thats about it. Warning this may be my last fic for a loooong time. ::has writers BLOCK::


*sigh* Okay Lyra, you asked for it. I'm only doing this because I want to be in the story-go-round. ::thinks for a few minutes:: You really want a complex storyline. Fine! Muahahahaha! I don't own Digimon, if I did It would have been translated correctly.  
  
  
**~~~~~~~^*^~~~~~~~  
Be All Right.**   
  
  
  
Who am I? I'm not so sure anymore, I was Takaishi Takeru before my life fell apart. You heard me right, my entire life crumbled to my knees. I know everyone sees me as the cheerful one. The one who hates noone, the one who always has hope. But, like my brother I can put on one hell of a facade. Sure, I sued to be the person everyone thought I was, but that's changed. You're probably wondering what happened. It was actually a few weeks ago, so I've had a long time to think about what happened.  
  
I was always told not to judge a book by it's cover, and I tried to do that as well as I could. But, sometimes the cover tells a lot about the inside. I bet you can all guess who I'm talking about. Motimiya Daisuke. I gave him chance after chance, I tried to be nice. I mean, C'mon, he couldn't even get my name right. And I know he's doing it on purpose. That's not what I hate, I hate the way he hung on Hikari. The way he always interrupted our conversation, the way he stole her from me. There, the truth is out. I didn't even think that could ever happen, but it did. My first crush, my only love stolen away from me, because all I could say was that I cared for her. And then try to play it off. Let me tell you exactly what happened.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~^*^~~~~~~~~  
  
It was Friday, one of the better Friday's if we were talking weather wise, but we're not. I think we should move on. That was the day, that I decided to tell her how I felt. I had rehearsed what I was going to say the night before, and I was sure I was ready. I waited all day, trying to find the right time to tell her. Finally it was afterschool, it was simple I had to tell her before practice. With a determined look on my face I started towards her locker. Now I know this probably sounds cliche, but guess what I found. Yeah, you're right Daisuke kissing Hikari. My first response was to run, to get away as fast as I could. And that's what I did, I ran for what seemed like an eternity. I didn't know how I ended up across town, but I was soon knocking on my 'Nii-sans door.  
  
"Takeru?" He said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
I opened my mouth wanting all my troubles to come spilling out like a flood crashing through a dam. But all I could manage was. "Hikari..Daisuke...kiss." I felt like an idiot, just standing there with the tears swelling in my eyes.  
  
"Damn, hurry up and come in." He said pulling me in.  
  
I told him everything. About how much I loved her, and how hard I tried to tell her everyday, but I never seemed to get the courage to do so. He nodded every once in a while adding choice comments in the right places. It made me feel a little bet at first and when I said good-bye I was sure I could move on. Wrong again.  
  
~~~~~~~~^*^~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
We went to the Digital World a few days later, everyone seemed to notice the fact that I had been avoiding them. I told them that I had basketball practice and I was little distracted. We didn't go there to stop Ichijouji-san or anything. Just to visit with old friends. To be honest, I felt sick the whole time. Hikari and Daisuke were holding hands the entire time, I felt like I was invisible.  
  
"You okay, Takeru?" Iori asked.  
  
No, I want to throw Daisuke off a cliff. "I'm fine Iori. Just a little tired."  
  
Iori shook his head. "I don't believe you. I know that you like Hikari."  
  
I sighed, he was very observant and mature well beyond his age. He remembered he was that young, he could see little things like that too. Although, he wasn't quite as mature. "Maybe" I answered finally.  
  
Iori frowned and continued on. "It was wrong for her to do that."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"To play with you like that, and to use you just to get to Daisuke"  
  
I unconsciously clenched my fists together. He was right, but I still cared for her. "It wasn't fair." I mumbled. I didn't know why I was telling him any of this. Why I was spilling my guts. Maybe, it was because when I was his age, I was always kept in the dark. Treated like I was too young to understand anything.  
  
"You should just move on."  
  
"I can't. I've been through too much to move on."  
  
Iori frowned letting out a small 'hm' in response. "If you can't move on, then you should try to win her heart."  
  
~~~~~~~~^*^~~~~~~~~  
  
There you have it, that was yesterday. This is today. I think about what had happened and I tell myself, I should forget about it. That life goes on, that I'll someone else. But every time my mind wanders to when were being chased by Piedmon, to the battle with Myotismon. All the things we've gone through together. Nobody can love her as much as I do.   
  
The sun sets upon my empty heart along with the sky, and I make a decision. I won't give up. There's always hope. Everything will be all right, It'll always be all right.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There, I wrote a beginning....if I don't win, I'll probably right more myself. Oh, and here's a sad note for everyone. I have Writers Block..no not just writers block. But Writers GREAT WALL OF CHINA block....I get ideas, I go to type them up and lose them... So, I dont think there will be many fics from me in the future. Unless people can somehow implant ideas into my head. My address is in my profile. ;_; I need a jackhammer for this block. ::sighs:: In otherwords....Together, the secret to Alone is blocked. >.< Switch is blocked....Secret Lives is majorly blocked. Fate is so blocked I can't even get a sentance down. ::sighs:: I'm going to sleep...::stomps off with a little stormcloud over his head::


End file.
